


Strange Encounters of the Bar Kind

by Oswald4thewin



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald4thewin/pseuds/Oswald4thewin
Summary: Sanvers Week, Day 1: Alternate Meeting.Alex heads to the bar after a long day of work, when a creep refuses to leave her alone a "helpful" woman scares him away.





	Strange Encounters of the Bar Kind

Alex Danvers had already had a long day by the time she entered the bar. It was well past 9 pm and the bar was hopping already. Alex, head down, headed straight to the bar and ordered something strong. She downed the first drink, the seconded arrived quickly after and she starting nursing this one when a shadow was cast over her.

   

    “What’s a pretty girl like you doing drinking alone?” The voice was deep, a hand slapping down on the counter right next to her hand.

 

    An internal sigh raised then dropped her shoulders as Alex looked out the corner of her eyes at the man who sought to ruin her night. He wasn’t terribly unattractive, his chin was dark with scruff and the collar of his shirt was hung open more the necessary. Taking a swig of her drink she looked him dead in the eye before answering. “I’m not drinking alone per say, I just don’t have anyone with company worth sharing right now.” She turned away, hoping that would be the end of it but the man wouldn’t be so easily deterred. A scrape of a stool accompanied the feeling of a knee pressing to hers.

 

“Ah come on, don’t be like that. I happen to be great company. You just need to get to know me is all.” His hand landed on her knee, slowly creeping higher on her leg.

 

Downing the rest of her drink she started contemplating exactly how she could this man to leave without getting kicked out of the bar. Just as she settled on her plan a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder and a weight pressed itself across her side.

   

“Hey babe! Thank god you are here! You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had.”

 

    Alex turned to face the new comer, only to be greeted with warm brown eyes and a beautiful face. Opening her mouth to question what was happening, Alex was interrupted by the bartender setting down another drink in front of her.

   

    “Oh good! You ordered my favorite, you are the best.” The woman dropped her arm from around Alex’s shoulders and grabbed the cup with her left hand, her right lacing fingers with Alex’s left hand.

 

    The man let out a disgusted scoff, his chair scraping back abruptly as he stood and stomped off to prowl darker corners. The woman watched him go, a grin lighting her face and bringing a sparkle to her eyes.

   

    The second he was gone Alex quickly took her hand back, now able to talk freely. “Who are you? Why did you do that?”

   

    The woman smiled, downing the drink in a single gulp. “That’s no way to thank someone who just saved you.”

 

    “I didn’t _need_ saving, I was doing fine on my own.” Alex quickly dropped her hand under the bar, rubbing it along her knee. The woman was watching her, her eyes knowing and still sparkling with that slightly mischievous light. Unable to stand it any longer Alex stood, quickly fished out her wallet and threw down money. “But you did help me, that drink is on me.”

 

Alex turned to walk away when the woman stood, “Hey now, you don’t have to leave so soon if you don’t want. We could sit here and chat for a while, you certainly have good taste in liquor.” She laughed, displaying a dimple. She held out a hand, eyes growing slightly serious. “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD.”

 

Unable to deny common courtesy Alex accepted the hand and shook it once, “Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI. And thank you for the invite but I really must be going.”

 

Seeing that she couldn’t change her mind, Maggie smiled and stuck her hands in her back pockets. “Well so be it, but I hope to see you around sometime Danvers.” That grin was back, the dimple on full display and sending flutters through Alex’s stomach.   

 

Turning quickly Alex exited the bar and headed to her bike. Stopping by the bike she turned and looked over her shoulder. This hadn’t been where she thought her evening would go at all, and the know-it-all attitude of the woman had bothered her. Pulling on her helmet, she threw a leg over the bike, flustered and slightly angered still at the woman. Who did she think she was? Storming in and ‘saving’ Alex without her permission and then demanding thanks. Huffing, Alex kicked her bike start with one try and she made up her mind to head home, drink in peace, and hopefully forget the warmth lingering in her left hand.


End file.
